


Coming Home

by enemyfrigate



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyfrigate/pseuds/enemyfrigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remy visits the Mansion, he and Logan have a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Whenever Gambit comes to visit, he swaggers right up to Wolverine and challenges him.

Everyone knows they'll end up in the Danger Room, not five minutes later. Then the fireworks begin.

The mansion's denizens pack the observation deck when Gambit comes to visit his friend Wolverine.

Gambit has raw, burning, power that channels through his hands wherever he chooses. The ground scintillates and rocks under blows from his staff. Cards and metal stars spin from his hands. He stands calm at the center of the kinetic storm.

Wolverine lets the sparkling assault of aces batter him, tumble him head over heels 'til he fetches hard into a wall.

Then Wolverine gets up and charges.

Wolverine's is a power of endurance, experience, strength that has nothing to do with muscle. He has the innate might of a warrior, and the body and mind to back him up.

The sparring sessions last for five minutes, or 20, or 50. Wolverine holds onto his strength. Gambit keeps his power short of killing. The combatants count coup on a scoreboard only they can see, until by some unseen signal, they call a halt.

Gambit and Wolverine go out the Danger Room door friends, walking in close step, hips nearly brushing.

Then there can be joking, outrageous lies masquerading as anecdote, the catching up of casual friends, the fitting in of this occasional X-Man into team plans and team fun and team trouble.

When the talk is done, Gambit and Wolverine enter the night together, and rediscover something else.

Wolverine bows his head to meet Gambit. Gambit lays one hand on Wolverine's chest.

They come together not to clash, but to build a power between them, to create, and not destroy. To affirm their worth to each other, not to stroke their own pride.

In front of an audience, they fight and push, mock and bluster.

Alone, the edges soften.


End file.
